


The Taste of Salt

by Snailhair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Dean, Innocent Cas, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, The Impala - Freeform, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean treats Castiel to a good time, in the backseat of the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Salt

After taking hold of Cas's bare hips, Dean pulled the angel almost completely into his lap. He lined himself up at Cas's entrance and gently slid in; making sure to keep a slow pace. The man watched the angel's face carefully as he did so, taking in every twitch of his lovely expression. Cas's strong jaw was drawn tight, his lips were moist, and his sapphire eyes were wide open. Sweat glistened on the angel's pale skin, as the hot summer sun beat down on them through the windows of the Impala. Their naked bodies made the back seat almost glow in the warm light. Dean's heart was pounding behind his ribs, as he felt Cas's muscles tightening around his dick. Shit, it felt so good...

Up until recently, Dean was dead-set against the idea of having sex with another dude. The thought of it gave him a weird vibe; especially when paired with the judgment of others. Dean didn't want to think about what Bobby – or even Sam – might say, if they caught him in bed with some random-ass guy. He never considered doing shit like this with a man. Not a chance in hell. 

But that was before Cas. 

Dean tried to shake away thoughts of Bobby and Sam, as he watched Cas's eyebrows knit in discomfort. The man noticed that the angel's hands were gripping the front and back seats tightly, as he ever so slowly eased down onto Dean's dick. As much as Dean felt the urge to thrust fiercely into Cas, he restrained himself, knowing that Cas was probably in a little bit of pain. 

“Cas, babe, you okay?” Dean asked quietly, staring up at him with yearning.

“It's always uncomfortable at first, Dean,” Cas replied quietly, his face still skewed with a grimace.

Dean gulped, as a bit of guilt trickled into his mind. The few times that he and Cas had done this, their positions were always the same; Dean pounding into Cas, while Cas took it. But towards the end of every session, Cas seemed liked he was enjoying it. Right? And Dean always made sure Cas came... Dean heaved an erotic sigh, as Cas slid down onto him.

Perhaps hoping to make himself feel better, Dean craned his neck and pressed his lips to Cas's. The angel's mouth was sticky and hot; dry, from all the heat. Their tongues slid lazily around each other for a moment, before Dean gently began to trail his lips along Cas's face; pecking a line down his neck and along his soft, bare shoulder. As he moved, Dean's erection glided inside an inch more; making pleasure race up his stomach. Geez, Cas felt just as tight as the first time. Dean withheld a moan and closed his eyes, as he gave a slight thrust deeper into Cas.

There was a sharp intake of air above the man. Dean raised his head and leaned back to see that Cas's glistening face was almost as white as a sheet. Sweat was dripping from his jaw, and his mouth was still open; panting and holding back whimpers. Guilt was still prominent in Dean's chest, making him feel like shit. He didn't want to hurt Cas just for the sake of his own pleasure. Was Cas not used to feeling his large size by now? Dean wouldn't know. Because he'd never tried it from Cas's position...

Hoping to make up for his selfishness, Dean reached toward the floorboard. He held onto Cas's hip as he patted around for the bottle of baby oil that they had discarded. Cas's big blue eyes were on him as always; studying his actions with curiosity. 

“What's the matter?” the angel asked, “Is it too dry, Dean?”

After finally grabbing hold of the bottle, Dean brought it up between them to pop open the lid.

“Cas,” Dean began, squirting some of the baby oil in his own hand, “I want you to tell me when you're close to finishing.”

“Finishing? You mean... close to ejaculation?” Cas confirmed.

Once he tossed the bottle back in the floor, Dean gently grasped Cas's semi-hard dick with his wet hand. The angel's entire body seemed to stiffen at Dean's demanding grip. Dean looked up into Cas's blue eyes, as he carefully started stroking him. Cas gave a small nod to answer the question, but was completely distracted by Dean's hand. A prideful smile made its way across Dean's lips. He was rather pleased, watching Cas's face change from discomfort to full-blown lust. The angel's mouth was gaping open, as his blue eyes remained locked on Dean's moving hand.

Nearly all of both of their bodies were wet with sweat. The ninety degree heatwave was giving them hell; making the Impala feel like a blazing furnace. Dean could feel his ass and legs sliding against the slick upholstery of the backseat, while he worked his hand over Cas's cock. The damn thing felt almost as hot as the sun; like a wet iron rod pulled fresh from the fire. Cas's dick was getting harder by the second, and his breath was starting to hitch. 

Just watching Cas struggle to deal with the pleasure was enough to get Dean off. It seemed like Cas had forgotten there was still a dick in his ass, by the way he was beginning to thrust into Dean's hand. Dean could see the desire in his wide eyes. God, Cas wanted to come so bad. And Dean wanted to give it to him just as badly... The man craned his neck again, to lick some of the salty sweat from the angel's wet neck. Cas gave a small whimper at the feeling, leaning his head against Dean's. As his hand picked up speed, Dean made sure to brush his lips over Cas's dry ones; long enough to taste them, but short enough to let him breathe. Cas was nearly panting, now; clutching the seats so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“D – Dean,” he gasped, “I'm... almost there.”

In the back of his mind, Dean had only planned to jerk Cas off – But, _dammit_ , Cas made him want to do more. A few years ago, Dean would have rather burned down an orphanage than put a dick anywhere near his face, let alone in his mouth. But, again, that was before Cas. Cas was different. He meant so much more to Dean than he could ever explain. Cas was the exception to every rule; the one and only person Dean would do anything for. _Anything._

Setting aside all harsh judgment, Dean suddenly hunched over between them to close his lips around the head of Cas's cock. It was a weird angle and Dean could barely get a substantial amount of it inside his mouth, but he sucked on it as best he could. Cas let out an almost obscene moan above him. He could feel one of Cas's hands lurch from the seat to grip his bare, wet back. Dean swiveled his tongue around the hot, moist head and even licked at the slit, as he continued pumping his hand up and down the whole thing. 

“Dean,” Cas moaned, “Mmm... _I'm there, Dean_!”

Just as Cas's high pitched voice echoed around the Impala, Dean felt hot liquid flood his mouth. It pulsed from the slit and flowed over his tongue. Dean's stomach instantly turned at the salty taste, but he kept his lips wrapped around Cas, and kept stroking him; knowing Cas was probably still in the height of his orgasm. The angel let out small whimpers and groans as he came, still digging his fingertips into Dean's back. Even though he was glad that he was able to make Cas feel so good, Dean kind of wished the guy would hurry up. He couldn't wait to get the disgusting, salty fluid out of his mouth. 

Once Dean was sure Cas's dick wasn't going to spout anymore fluid, he immediately reached behind him to roll down the window. The only thought in his mind in that moment, was that there was semen in his mouth. Someone else's semen. When the window was finally down far enough, Dean hocked the fluid back and spit it out as fast as he could; ridding his mouth of the taste. His stomach turned again, as he felt some of the excess come oozing down his chin. He used the back of his wrist to wipe it off, before turning to look up at Cas.

The angel looked higher than a kite; eyes half open, limbs trembling, air wheezing from his open mouth. Seeing Cas like this, at the height of ecstasy, almost made Dean forget how sick the taste of salt made him. He was glad that he was the reason Cas felt this way. Dean was the only person in the universe, that had ever given Cas an orgasm. And he was damn proud of it.

Cas sort of fell forward in the backseat, in order to wrap both arms around Dean's neck. Dean welcomed the angel's close proximity, even though the heat was nearly unbearable. He pressed his face against Cas's bare chest and listened to the angel's heart thump against his ear, as he slid his arms tightly Cas's wet back that gleamed in the sun.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas mumbled against the top of Dean's head.

Dean smiled, his lips spreading against the cavity of Cas's damp chest.

“You don't have to thank me,” Dean spoke, his words blurring against the angel's skin. 

Cas eased back up to look down at Dean. There was a huge amount of honesty and purity in his eyes, and it reminded Dean of the way a kid would stare at someone they loved; so full of admiration and innocence...

“Yes I do,” Cas insisted, cupping Dean's face in his hot hand, “You make me feel...”

It seemed like Cas didn't know how to finish his sentence, and Dean kind of understood why. Not wanting Cas to struggle for words, Dean craned up again to kiss his stammering lips. Their eyes fluttered shut in the hot rays of sun, and their arms drew tighter around each other. Cas's tongue was still dry, so Dean tried to transfer as much moisture as he could from his own mouth to Cas's. Once his lungs began to ache for oxygen, Dean pulled away to speak.

“I know,” he replied, “you make me feel the same way.”

A beautiful smile graced the angel's lips. The way Cas looked at that moment – naked and glistening in the backseat of the Impala, with the summer sun shining on his blissful face – was the way Dean always wanted to picture him. If he could, Dean would always keep Cas this way. With his body satisfied, his mind at peace, and soul needing nothing else but Dean himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the sacrifices we make for the people we love. :) I hope this little oneshot sounds kind of close to canon. Hell, I always try to stay a little close to canon. Making Dean hate the taste of come feels right to me. Here's a fun fact for you: my heterosexual FATHER actually read this story. And, do you know what he said? He said: "Hmm. That's really good." :) It's got my Dad's stamp of approval, so I can't be too far off, right? :) Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, too! :)


End file.
